


oh you wanna kiss me so bad

by injunist0323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, friends to lovers kinda, idk hehe, on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunist0323/pseuds/injunist0323
Summary: “Oh Renjun. You wanna kiss me so bad?” Donghyuck smirked like a madman but before everyone could even realize, the door in front of him whipped open and Renjun kicked him straight to the balls.“FXXX YOU LEE DONGHYYUCK! GET LOST!” Renjun ran behind the door and closed it immediately.Donghyuck is now curling in pain. Renjun for sure knows where to kick.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	oh you wanna kiss me so bad

Jaemin, a junior student and a drummer in their little band called “The Dreamers” is busy assembling his beloved drum set on the platform. It is still the first week of the new school year in college but the members of different clubs are busy recruiting new members at the hallways.

In front of him is their senior and the unofficial leader, Mark, who is acting as their sound engineer, is now fixing whatever wires they need for them to use for practice. Mark is also the one who formed the band but he chose not to be on the line up since he is a member of the student council and other countless clubs that even Jaemin forgot what they were.

“Yo Jaem, why are we the only one here?” Mark asks, looking at the empty room.

Jaemin picks up his drumstick and smashes it on the cymbals, “Chenle is assigned at the desk right now for the recruitment while Jeno, Renjun and Haechan are eating breakfast at the canteen.”

Mark just nods as a response and proceeds to arrange the instruments on the platform. The music room is not that huge but it is enough for the six-member band to practice. Almost half of the room is their platform. The drum set is at the center of the stage, the keyboard is at the left side and on the right side is where the strings are located.

“What members are we looking for? Aren’t we enough?” Mark climbs to the stage to connect the guitars in the sound system.

“None actually” Jaemin smirks as he drop the sticks to stand up. “Chenle saw his potential crush and he keeps on bugging that poor freshman”

Mark looks at him in confusion. Chenle? Interested in someone? If not for the club members then maybe that guy won’t even look at someone or something other than his phone.

“Hyung!!” someone with a very sharp and loud voice shouts.

 _Speaking of the devil._ Mark thought.

“Chenle-yaah did you find the lov-“

“Shut up, Jaemin hyung!” Chenle cuts off Jaemin but panics is evident on his face. _Cute._

“Jaemin hyung, Mark hyung” Chenle enters the room but another person followed him “this is Jisung. He can play bass”

As if there`s a hundred of cupid`s arrow struck in Jaemin`s heart that he instantly knew he will protect this cute, very lovely but shy and awkward baby chick.

“Oh my god! My Jisungiee! My lovely, sweet angel Jisungieeee! Welcoooome!” Jaemin hurriedly rans towards Jisung and is ready to shower him with hugs and kisses but Chenle is fast to stop him and draggs him away from Jisung that looks so confused right now.

“Im sorry about that Jisung” Chenle scratch the back of his head, “Jaemin hyung is really weird and he really likes cute things”

Wait. Did Chenle indirectly say that Jisung was cute? Mark smirks at the younger and it looks like Chenle just realized it.

“Anyway, hi Jisung! I`m Mark. I’m the in charge of the technical things here, that weird guy over there” Mark points at Jaemin that is scarily smiling at the youngest “is the drummer. You`ll get used to it.”

Jisung laughs it off. Not sure if he wants to regret being dragged here.

“Chenle, the one who brought you here, is playing the keyboards. There are other 3 members that aren’t here. Jeno is an electric guitarist and the other 2 are our vocalists, Haechan and Renjun.”

Jisung nods as he scans the room. It is kinda full right now since almost everyone is here.

“So, Chenle said you play bass?” Mark is now using his serious tone in speaking, different from his smiley and friendly way of introducing the other members.

The younger shakes a little. A little bit uncomfortable but he do enjoy playing bass. He nods at Mark and is marching towards the platform where the older is now holding the bass guitar, indicating that he should play to test his skills.

Jaemin stands in front of the younger and grins widely at him. _This hyung is really weird_ , Jisung thought.

“Okay. Are you ready Jisung?” Mark asks Jisung “in 3, 2, …”

“FUCK OFF HYUCK!!!” a loud bang was heard at the front door and a fuming little boy is hastily walking towards what looks like a storage room for the instruments and slams it close.

Following him is a cute with a very fluffy hair and a dark skinned boy marches towards the storage room. “HUANG RENJUN! OPEN THE DOOR”

Okay what an entrance.

“Hyung” Jisung calls Chenle, who is currently beside him and also watching the whole scenario “who were they?”

Chenle looks at the younger who wants to correct him for calling him hyung and decides that that will be for another time. “They are the vocalists. The one who came in first is Renjun hyung then the other is Haechan hyung”

Mark and Jaemin walk beside them to see the whole situation. As if they are watching a live movie.

“Who wants to bet that it`s Donghyuck who started it first” Jaemin smiles at them and he really looks so evil in it.

“Everyone knows it`s him” Mark just giggles as if this is normal for them.

Jisung is for sure wants to leave this room. People here are so weird.

“Again, don’t worry about them. You`ll get used to it” Chenle reassures him.

“Renjun! I swear! It was just a joke” Donghyuck knocks the door harshly.

“You are my ex, Hyuck. I don’t talk to my exes!”

Another person waltzes into the other four as if nothing is happening. “Oh? Who is this?”

Jisung immediately bowed at the older. “I-I`m Jisung. I`m playing the bass”

“Im Jeno. I`m a guitarist” the older flashes a sweet smile and it looks like his eyes are smiling at him too.

“So Jeno what happened now?” Mark looks at Jeno comically.

“The usual” Jeno folds his arms “you know how their banters went. Also, I think them being emotionally constipated is ending soon”

“Are we not gonna question how they are now exes?” Chenle butts off.

Mark looks at them with a very confused look “in the first place when did they even get together?”

“You mean one of them finally confessed?” Jaemin scoots closer to Jeno as if he wants to be the first one to hear the tea.

“Kinda?” Jeno just laughs “I mean it was just their normal pick up lines but I think Renjun took it seriously for a second.”

“What do you mean?” Mark is now intrigued for the juicy details

“RENJUN OPEN THE DOOR! LET`S TALK!!!” Donghyuck shouts at the top of his lungs. Interrupting what Jeno is about to spill.

“YOU LITTLE SH!T!!! GET OUUUT” Renjun replied.

“I`m already out, dumbass” Donghyuck retaliates.

Jeno shakes his head. “anyway, you know how we peacefully ate our breakfast then they started flirting but they don’t know about that” The five of them laugh except for Jisung who thinks that everyone really forgets that he is still there and is standing at the center of them with zero idea what is really happening.

“Then Donghyuck teases Renjun for being single during his college days blablabla then of course our little devil Renjun got worked up and made some excuses and then Donghyuck shots him with THE question”

“THE question?” Jaemin`s eyes pops off and leans closer to Jeno “did hyuck really asks THE question”

“Yes, Jaemin. THE question. But will you please get away from me. You`re too close you know” Jeno pushes Jaemin`s forehead and the latter just smiles. An evil smile!

“Again, Donghyuck asked him to be his boyfriend and Renjun really said yes! IN A VERY CUTE WAY”

“No shit?” Chenle jumps into the conversation.

“Language lele” Jeno said, “But yes. I think hyuck kinda panicked and he broke up with Renjun after he said yes. Then tadaa here we are now.”

“OH MY GOD” Mark is now laughing his ass off. Donghyuck glared at him. Maybe he has an idea that everyone is talking about them but chose to ignore it since there`s something more important he needs to fix.

“RENJUN OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR!” Donghyuck knocks the door. Jisung swore the door will break any minute now.

“GO AWAY!

“I DIDN`T KNOW YOU REALLY WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND. Of course I am so handsome, who would not want to be my boyfriend?”

“As if someone will kiss you with that face” Renjun said cutely. He is now calmer than before.

“Oh Renjun. You want to kiss me so bad?” Donghyuck smirks like a madman but before everyone could even realize, the door in front of him whips open and Renjun kicks him straight to the balls.

“FUCK YOU LEE DONGHYYUCK! GET LOST!” Renjun runs behind the door and closes it immediately.

Donghyuck is now curling in pain. Renjun for sure knows where to kick.

“H-hyung, aren’t we going to stop them?” Jisung said as he is concerned at the man who is now crying and cursing at Renjun.

“Oh my Jisung my sweet sweet innocent lovely Jisung” Jaemin walks toward him as if he was training a baby on how to walk “you`ll get used to it”

“How about practice?” Jisung asks.

“Now now baby chick. Practice can wait and let`s eat first. The two of them has a lot more to talk” Jaemin swings his arms to reach Jisung`s cheeks and squeezes it like a mochi. “What do you wanna eat, baby chick?”

And with that, the rest of the group went out to leave the two love birds to talk about “things” or to just let them continue to fight. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> NCT 2020! Anyway, do you like it? Idk if im okay.
> 
> Edited: I am sorry for posting without proofreading. I am so embarrassed with my writing right now.


End file.
